


Not so rotten

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, post 4a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle apologizes to Killian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so rotten

Killian knew he and Emma should probably go back downstairs to the diner, where their family and friends were celebrating the defeat of the Snow Queen, but Killian was quite content to stay snuggled up to Emma on the couch in his room, his heart finally back where it belonged. Everything was still so intense right now- the sensations, the _emotions_ \- that it was almost too much for Killian to bear anything besides holding Emma next to him.

Someone knocking on the door startled Killian out of his thoughts. He started to get up- the door was locked- but Emma pulled him back down with one arm, the other flicking out to unlock the door. Killian’s heart swelled a little bit more- his Swan being able and willing to use her magic for even the most ordinary things was quite a treat- and he heard the door open. 

“I hope I’m not disturbing you two,” came Belle’s voice. 

“Belle! Come in,” replied Emma. “Is everything okay?”

“Well- okay, there’s no crisis, but I need to talk to Killian,” said Belle. 

Killian was surprised. He wasn’t sure what Belle wanted to talk about, or even what she knew about Killian going through at the hands of her own husband, but he knew that they had never really gotten along. Belle might just want to attack him.

“I just want to talk, I promise,” said Belle, as if she’d heard his thoughts. 

“Killian, I’ll just- be outside, okay?” asked Emma.

Killian smiled. “Sure, love. Actually, would you mind getting some hot cocoa?”

“Okay,” replied Emma as she got up. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” With that, she left the room, and Killian heard Belle walk in and close the door.

“When you first came to Storybrooke, I didn’t think very much of you,” said Belle as she sat on a chair in front of him. “I knew you’d hurt- Rumpel, and I told you that your heart was rotten, while his was true.”

“I believed for the longest time, too- it’s part of the reason I married him. I thought he was good, that he was turning over a new leaf. I trusted him- most of us trusted him- and he took advantage of that trust and used it to do horrible things to innocent people- including you.”

“I know it probably won’t mean much to you, considering he blackmailed you and took your heart and made you do vile things, but I want to apologize to you on his behalf, since I know he won’t, so, I’m sorry for what he did.”

Killian looked up at Belle to see that she genuinely did look remorseful, and reached out with his hand to hold her shoulder. “Lass- thank you. I appreciate your apology, even if the Crocodile won’t ever do the same.”

Belle smiled. “I also want to apologize- for saying that your heart was rotten. I saw your heart- I know it’s pure. I don’t think it was ever really rotten.”

“Thanks,” Killian said, feeling himself choke up. Before he could say anything else, the door opened and Killian looked up to see Emma walk in, holding two mugs. 

“Well, it’s nice to see you two getting along,” she said, setting the mugs on the table and sitting down next to Killian. 

Belle smiled at Emma. “I should probably get back downstairs,” she said. “I need to figure out where I’m going to be staying now. I can’t go back to Rumple’s- house. Or at least not for a while.” With that, she got up and started to leave.

“Belle,” said Killian when she was at the door. “Last time I checked, I was the only person staying at Granny’s, and I wouldn’t mind having some more- company.”

“I…don’t think I’d mind that either,” replied Belle. “Goodnight.”


End file.
